


Off Limits... Or Not

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Polygrumps, Public Blow Jobs, ShipGrumps, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really doesn't want to wait for his Professor, luckily he has a plan.<br/>Kind of a sequel to Give Me A Reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Limits... Or Not

Ever since Brian and Dan had sex for the first time Dan always showed up to his theoretical physics class just like he promised. Unfortunately for Brian that didn’t mean that Dan was going to pay much attention. Most of the time Dan would mess around, and Brian knew it was just because he wanted to be punished after the lesson, since Brian realised this he no longer lets Dan get his way, well most of the time he doesn’t, the younger man can be very convincing. 

Other lessons went like the this one. Dan wouldn’t cause a massive disturbance, instead he would give Brian seductive looks, he would stretch and let out low, exaggerated moans and sighs, trying to turn Brian on, and it always worked. 

After the lesson Dan packed his belongings away slowly, waiting for everyone to leave. He and Brian never did anything after lessons on Tuesday because Brian had a class fifteen minutes later, but Dan had a free period and he was getting tired of having to jack off alone in his dorm thinking about Brian when they could have done something in those fifteen minutes. Plus, Dan wanted to try something, something that would take a lot longer than fifteen minutes. 

Once everyone left Dan slung his bag over his shoulder, knowing it would need to be hid if he got his way, and walked to the front of the class where Brian was standing behind his work. 

“Hey sir.” Dan’s voice was seductive and Brian instantly knew what he wanted, knew he would have to stand his ground. 

“Hey Danny, what’s up?” Brian smiled, acting as if everything was normal and he wasn’t at half mass right now. 

Dan liked that Brian called him Danny, not many people did, other than his music teacher, and that was only once in a while.

“Well I was thinking, I mean I feel like there isn’t really a point in going to my dorm and jerking off when I can have sex with the person I’d be thinking about right here, right now.”  
Something that baffled and somewhat annoyed Brian was the fact that Danny could say stuff like that and not show any signs of embarrassment. It was like he didn’t care about his dignity, and as much as Brian respected that, he also envied it. 

“Danny, I told you, I only have fifteen minutes before my class of people re-sitting this course. After any other lesson fine, unless you have a lesson, but this one is definitely off limits,” Brian’s voice was stern and it almost disheartened Dan, almost. 

Dan frowned, he was going to get his way, he was very good at getting his way with Brian. He could act all dominant and professional but Dan had just as much, if not more control over the older man. 

The younger man walked round to stand behind Brian, dropping his bag before wrapping his arm around Brian’s waist, his right hand sliding towards Brian’s crotch, cupping his cloth covered dick. 

“You sure about that?” Dan teased, whispering in Brian’s ear causing the older man to shiver. Danny continued to rub Brian’s crotch, feeling him get harder. Brian was trying so hard to resist but he knew he was failing. All he wanted was to push Dan against the wall and take him right there.

“Dan… I can’t,” Brian tried to compose himself, holding in a moan as Dan rutted against him to show the older man how hard he was. 

“Please daddy?” Dan whispered seductively, pouting slightly. He knew bringing that nickname would break Brian. 

Brian let out a deep moan, he knew that they didn’t have much time, but he couldn’t deny he needed this. 

Finally giving up Brian let Dan unzip his trousers and pulling them down slightly, along with his boxers, revealing his erection. Just as Dan was about to touch his boyfriend the bell rang. In a few minutes’ students would fill the classroom. Brian was almost stunned in shock and hesitation, Dan on the other hand was quick on the draw, stating his plan quickly. 

“Sit on your chair, I’ll hid under your desk,” Danny ordered. Brian pulled his pants up and Dan got in place, trying to conceal his excitement, everything was going according to plan. Brian didn’t have time to do his fly up before people began wondering in, luckily his shirt was no longer tucked in and hid that fact so if anyone came to ask him a question everything would seem normal. 

As soon as everyone arrived Brian began to call the resister. Halfway through Brian would feel Dan’s hand running up the inside of his thigh, causing Brian to stutter slightly but no one in the class seemed to notice. Danny then proceeded to stroke the older man’s bulge and although it was a struggle Brian remained composed. 

Usually Brian hated lessons like today’s. His class just had to copy up notes and answer questions using those notes. In these classes Brian didn’t do much, he didn’t have to feed them information or walk around and make sure everyone was doing alright because the work was quite straight forward and easy. This type of lesson was just what he needed while Dan was acting the way he was. 

Brian was quick to decide to conform to what Dan wanted to do. He had a bit of a public sex kink, the whole having to try and hid it was a big turn on so if Dan wanted to try it out then Brian was fine with it. He usually wasn’t that loud, and could keep himself together quite well. The only worry he had was someone finding out, causing him to lose his job   
and probably never be allowed to teach again but the risk of that only made him harder and increased his desperation for Dan to get him off. 

Brian quickly explained to the class what they were doing, they all had sheets from last lesson that had questions on them and Brian was glad he’d given them out then. The professor stuttered a bit during his explanation and a few students noticed his somewhat off behaviour. 

“Um are you okay Dr. Wecht?” A concerned female student asked. 

Brian gave her a polite small smile and nodded. 

“Just feeling a little under the weather, but I’m fine,” he lied as Dan began to lick the tip of his cock through his boxers. 

As soon as the class were getting on with their work Brian made sure that no one was looking at him and then lifted himself slightly so Dan could pull his trousers and boxers down to his knees, giving his thighs small kisses. Brian pretended to be writing notes for his lessons the next day, giving him an excuse to bite his pen when he felt more pleasure. 

Dan teased the older man, kissing near his dick. He would give the head of his shaft kisses and little kitten licks ever know and again. Brian was getting slightly annoyed, he didn’t need to be teased, he needed to get off as soon as he could so his students didn’t notice anything was up, unfortunately Dan didn’t care, and Brain couldn’t just fuck Dan’s mouth like he normally did. 

After about ten long minutes Danny finally stopped teasing, licking along the underside of Brian’s member before taking him in his mouth, taking more in each time he went down on him.

Brian wanted to talk to Dan, tell him how good he was doing, tell him he loved him. He knew he would later. 

Dan couldn’t wait any longer to taste Brian, he loved the way he tasted, craved it. He sucked on the head of Brian’s cock, dipping his tongue into the slit. Dan could see Brian biting his lip, trying to keep his poise. 

Soon the older man came down Dan’s throat, Dan tried to swallow all of it but some escaped out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin. Brian didn’t make a sound, biting his lip hard enough to break the skin. Dan felt some pride due to the effect he had on the older man.

Brian examined the room to make sure no one had noticed anything that was going on and it appeared that they didn’t, everyone was getting on with their work. Brian raised slightly and discreetly pulled his boxers and trousers up. Dan was smirking at him, making sure Brian knew that he had lost, meaning that they would probably do something like this again. 

Dan went to undo his own jeans so he could jerk off but the way Brian glared at him when he went to unzip his jeans told him that he was going to have to wait to get off. He moved his hands so they were behind his back and Brian gave the younger man a small smile. Dan’s already tight jeans were straining against his erection. 

For Dan the lesson took forever to end, he didn’t know if it had been five minutes or thirty but he was overjoyed when the bell finally rang and people began to leave. No one asked Brian questions either.

When the last person left Brian let Dan know by pulling his hair, dragging him up and Dan let out a little moan of pleasure. 

“Fuck Danny, teasing me like that, think you need to be punished,” Brian whispered in Dan’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine as Brian’s hot breath hit his neck. Dan whimpered a plead. 

“To bad you have class,” Brian smirked, letting go of Dan’s hair. 

Dan’s eyes widened, Brian surly didn’t expect him to go to class with his current predicament. 

“Go on,” Brian urged, shooing him towards the door, completely serious. 

“I’ll make it worth your while tonight baby, I promise,” Brain whispered as he shooed Dan out of his class. 

Dan sighed as he made his way to the school toilets nest near his next class, he definitely needed to get rid of his problem before his next class. He knew for sure that he was going to make Brian keep his promise.


End file.
